This invention relates to satellite communications and more specifically relates to communications between satellites and vehicles.
Airline travelers and crew are one example of a high-value market for multimedia information. Typically, the choices for voice and data networking and entertainment are limited. The current approaches to delivering data to aircraft are limited in bandwidth, global coverage or both. This invention addresses these problems and provides one solution.
The preferred embodiment is useful in a satellite communication system including at least one geostationary satellite and at least one non-geostationary satellite. In such an environment, the preferred embodiment can provide communications between the satellites and a vehicle, such as an aircraft, by having the vehicle receive first carrier signals carrying first data from the geostationary satellite. The first data is received by an antenna located on the vehicle. The first carrier signals are demodulated on the vehicle to generate first data signals, preferably by a first demodulator. Second carrier signals carrying second data from the non-geostationary satellite are received by the vehicle by a second antenna. The second carrier signals are demodulated to generate second data signals on the vehicle, preferably by a second demodulator. The vehicle includes a source of third data signals embodying third data. Third carrier signals carrying the third data for transmission from the vehicle are generated by a modulator in response to the third data signals. The first data is utilized at the vehicle by a first utilization system. The second data also is utilized at the vehicle by a second utilization system. The first data signals are routed to the first utilization system; the second data signals are routed to the second utilization system and the third data signals are routed to the modulator. Preferably, the routing is done by a signal router.
By using the foregoing techniques, various types of data may be transmitted from and received by a vehicle in cooperation with satellites with a degree of accuracy and economy unavailable in the prior art.